


The Great Wizarding Bake Off

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- The Great British Bake Off, Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Cakes and Pastries, Cheesecake, Chef Draco Malfoy, Double Entendre, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Flirting, Flirty Harry Potter, M/M, So Many Double Entendres!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a famous French Pastry Chef, participating in an Enchanted Cheesecake competition while Harry Potter is the terribly flirtatious competition judge.Be warned, there are many awful cooking-based innuendos within this fic!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Great Wizarding Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

> This story was part of a challenge set by the lovely Drarropoly Mods. I hope this satisfies your requirements. You're all amazing! ❤

Chef Draco Malfoy, Patissier extraordinaire couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

After all, the pride of wizarding France was resting on his shoulders. _Mon dieu_.

It wasn’t as if Draco didn’t already know he was gifted with pastries, cakes and puddings. The wizard had trained at _Le Cordon Bleu_ in Paris, the finest culinary school in the world. Draco’s restaurant had two Muggle Michelin stars and was graced by the great and good of magical France. Wizards were known to have duelled for the joy of gaining a window seat in his establishment. 

_Merlin_. There was even a three month waiting list for Draco’s _Croquembouche_. 

As a result, it had come as no surprise whatsoever when Draco was chosen to represent France in the Great Wizarding Bake Off. 

This one-off, unparalleled event was unprecedented in the wizarding world, and the blame lay squarely at the feet of two house-elves, Mifty (of Mifty’s Enchanted Cheesecakes) and Honigbiene, (of Honigbiene’s vezauberter Kasekuchen.) 

Draco had watched as each House-Elf had taunted the other in the culinary press. Both had claimed that their recipe for Enchanted Cheesecake was the most delicious, delectable and finest in the world. This tiny story had grown into a gigantic controversy: eventually, even Ministers for Magic had gotten themselves involved. 

Enchanted Cheesecake, Draco decided, was a matter of national pride. 

~@~

Draco walked slowly into the marquee and settled into his cookery station. He looked over his pile of ingredients. 

_Sugar, brandy, pink lady apples, persimmons_ … 

Everything that Draco needed for his signature dish, Apple and Persimmon Tarte Tatin was present and correct. He felt the excited, nervous bubble of nerves in the pit of his belly that he always felt before a challenge such as this. For Draco cooking was an art, a joy. The wizard lived to create wondrous dishes to be thoroughly enjoyed. 

Draco made sure to smile at the judges as they introduced themselves. 

His food would, of course, speak for itself but past experience had told his that a little Malfoy appeal never went amiss. The judges included the French Minister for Magic, Claude Françoise, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a third man: Harry Potter. 

Draco had heard of him: the wizard was famous all over the magical world. 

Draco remembered that that man had been some sort of war hero when still a teenager and that he’d shown feats of spirit and courage that had belied his young age. 

The wizard was certainly gorgeous, Draco thought. An artfully wild nest of black hair combined with seagrass green eyes that shined with mischief. Harry bantered easily both with Draco and the two other contestants; it was easy to see what a good natured, kind fellow he was. 

Before Draco knew it, Shacklebolt was announcing the first heat. 

Harry told the contestants that he wanted a fair, clean bake-off. "No charms, hexes or curses, please,” he joked. “I want to see a light, flavoursome cake with a fluffy bottom and a nice, muscular body. I’m looking to be impressed.”

Well. Draco felt a healthy red flush fill his face at that comment. 

Whatever was Potter talking about? _Fluffy bottoms? Muscular bodies?_ He wasn’t used to such risqué comments in the kitchen. Draco half wondered whether it might be a distraction technique: after all, there Draco was daydreaming while he was supposed to be chopping and whipping. 

Draco was gently rolling out the puff pastry when Harry came to stand beside him. “I do like a man who knows who to use his hands,” Harry flirted, shamelessly. “You look like you've got that recipe whipped into shape. I’ll take you on in the kitchen, Draco. Any time.”

Harry grinned, but Draco didn’t know what to say. The English wizard was a terrible tease but perhaps that was just his personality? His way of putting the contestants at ease? The last thing that Draco wanted was an accusation of cheating to take home to France. Utterly tongue-tied, Draco looked up from his baking to try to formulate a reply but he was just too late. 

Harry had moved onto the next table, and was chatting amiably to Honigbiene of Germany, asking the House Elf about her plans and her recipe. Draco swallowed dryly, feeling more disappointment than he was willing to let on. 

_Zut alors_. Draco needed to stay professional. 

Otherwise, this Potter character was definitely going to be the undoing of him. 

~@~

Harry was soon back, stood beside Draco as he primped and preened his Tart into perfection. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part, but the war hero seemed to be spending far more time beside Draco than the other two contestants.

The green-eyed wizard seemed intent on quizzing Draco and furthermore, it seemed that every question was packed with insinuations and innuendo. 

Harry questioned Draco over the perfect form of his icing. “You look like you aimed this sticky, white cream perfectly,” Harry commented, smiling cheekily. 

Then, Harry wanted to talk about presentation. “Your Tart looks like it has a nice, firm bottom,” he said, eyeing the dessert carefully 

Finally, Harry wanted to talk about time in the oven. “It can’t rise too fast,” Harry said, seriously. “Rapid risers never seem to satisfy me properly.”

Judging flew past in a matter of moments. 

Draco was given top marks for the Tarte Tatin which was, of course, well appreciated. Harry Potter seemed to delight in the dish, and took several spoonful's before he was able to comment. 

“Utterly scrumptious,” Harry said, giving Draco a clear wink, “and the Tart is delicious too.”

~@~

Up next was the technical challenge. This was the Enchanted Cheesecake round: the winner would be crowned Europe’s premier wizarding baker. 

Draco knew that he could ace this part of the competition. He’d decided that a _chocolat et citron_ cheesecake was the recipe best representative of his skills and within minutes Draco was busily charming the biscuits into fine crumbs and whipping his cream until it was stiff and firm… 

_Salazar!_ His inner fantasies were getting nearly as x-rated as Harry’s cheeky quips. 

Just before the time was up, Draco found himself decorating the surface of his dessert. With a dab hand he quickly iced the design of a butterfly alighting on a leaf upon the top. This was the symbol of Draco’s Bauxbaton’s house, Papillonlisse and showed the whole of France how just pleased he was with the cheesecake. With a final manoeuvre of his wand, Draco set the enchantment upon his cheesecake, and smiled. 

Draco was entirely pleased with his work and knew that any person who tasted it would be too. The cheesecake was spelled so that it’d never make a person feel sick or overly full. A wizard could eat a plateful and not feel any the worse for it. 

Draco found himself finishing with a few minutes to spare and Harry strode over. The wizard was as cheery as ever, leaning over Draco’s station to examine the completed dessert.

Was it Draco’s imagination or did their shoulders brush ever so lightly? Harry felt warm and pleasant beside him, and the thin, red Head Auror’s shirt that he wore did little to hide a powerful physique beneath. 

Harry glanced at Draco from behind those strangely old-fashioned glasses and gave Draco an easy smile. 

“That’s a beautiful piece of work,” Harry said, obviously enjoying himself. He stared at Draco rather than at the cheesecake he was judging. “I’m really rather hoping that what’s inside is just as delicious-”

Draco snapped out of his musing and found Harry’s eyes with his own. 

“Oh, I think it’ll suit you perfectly,” Draco flirted through the translation charm. “I’ve never had any complaints before. I promise, you’ll not be satisfied with only one serving.”

Harry laughed. “I’ve got no doubt about that, Draco. None whatsoever.” 

As Harry said his final word, the tempus spell placed on the tent signalled that their time was up. Draco hoped that he’d performed well enough to win but there wasn’t any more he could do about that now. 

He walked under the glow of the charmed fairy lights that were strung around the marquee, cheesecake in his hands, and placed it on the table next to the work of the other contestants. 

The tastings were a tense time for Draco. Mifty and Honigbiene were judged before him, leaving every judge in raptures over their rich textures, experimental flavours and delicate magic. 

Draco needn't have worried a single Sickle, however. He received nothing but praise from Harry and each of the Ministers, who told Draco that every witch, wizard and House-Elf in France ought to feel proud of his baking. 

“You’re a master of culinary magic, Chef Draco,” Minister Françoise announced. “The result was unanimous. Your enchanted cheesecake was truly a work of art.”

~@~

Draco had worried that the other bakers might feel provoked or annoyed by the result, but there wasn’t any aggravation at the outcome. As he left the marquee Draco received pats on the back, congratulations and cheers from all the others chefs. 

There was one person missing though, Draco thought sadly as he set a _Scourgify_ on his kit and began packing his tools away. Harry Potter had disappeared entirely after the result. The other wizard’s bright green eyes and infectious smile were the missing heart of a triumphant afternoon, and despite all the excitement Draco felt a little flat. 

Potter was just a flirtatious, friendly Brit, it would seem. Nothing more than that. Draco shoot his head. There was no point on dwelling on disappointments. 

Soon organised and tidy, Draco stood to leave when he became aware of a presence stood beside him, quietly observing his actions. 

“I knew you’d do well,” Harry said, touching Draco slightly at his waist. “Not that I was biased. You won the contest fair and square. Now are you going to let me make you dinner, Draco Malfoy? All in aid of international magical cooperation, of course-”

Draco quirked a smile towards Harry in response. “But of course,” Draco consented. “Anything to further the relationship between our two fine nations. You’ll have to let me make a dessert though… I couldn’t possibly arrive empty handed.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Harry agreed, laughing. “Treacle Tart. Bring me one of those, Draco and you never know. It might just be love.”

~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
